


Figured You Out

by Angel_Waters



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 20:04:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Waters/pseuds/Angel_Waters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic: "Figured You Out" by Nickelback</p>
            </blockquote>





	Figured You Out

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on PommeDeSang under the pen name xDeaDesdemona, I changed my handle when I switched sites but still the same author. Originally written as a "he said, she said" fic with a challenge to guess who the characters are. The tags sort of ruin it here on AO3... The dialogue is the lyrics, I take no credit for them.

FIGURED YOU OUT

song by: Nickelback

 

“I like your pants around your feet,” I murmured in his ear as I grinned mischievously and leaned against his chest.

He chuckled at that, a purely masculine sound, before responding. “I like the dirt that's on your knees, and I like the way you still say please while you're looking up at me.”

“You're like my favorite damn disease,” I whispered.

“And I love the places that we go. And I love the people that you know. And I love the way you can't say no.”

“Too many long lines in a row,” I sighed.

“I love the powder on your nose,” he said as he wiped off a bit of gun powder that must have gotten on my fingers at some time before I touched my face.

“And now I know who you are. It wasn't that hard just to figure you out,” I realized.

“And now I know who you are. It wasn't that hard just to figure you out,” he pointed out.

I couldn’t argue with that, so I didn’t bother trying. I knew he was one of the few people who actually knew me at all.

“I like the freckles on your chest,” he teased, pulling my top down enough to see a few of them.

“And I like the way you like me best. And I like the way you're not impressed while you put me to the test,” I moaned as he caressed me.

“I like the white stains on your dress... And I love the way you pass the check,” he said, changing the subject.

“And I love the good times that you wreck. And I love your lack of self respect while you're passed out on the deck. I love my hands around your neck,” I growled at him.

“And now I know who you are. It wasn't that hard just to figure you out.”

“And now I know who you are. It wasn't that hard just to figure you out.”

“I like your pants around your feet,” he said as he began removing my belt.

“And I like the dirt that's on your knees.”

“And I like the way you still say please while you're looking up at me. You're like my favorite damn disease,” he admitted as he stopped and backed away while shaking his head.

“And I hate the places that we go. And I hate the people that you know. And I hate the way you just say no.”

“Too many long lines in a row.”

“I hate the powder on your nose!” I nearly screamed, wishing he could understand my frustration.

“And now I know who you are. It wasn't that hard just to figure you out.”

“And now I know who you are. It wasn't that hard just to figure you out,” I frowned at him.

If only I’d known him so well before any of it had happened.


End file.
